


Hin Brii los Viintaas (Your Beauty is Shinning)

by Gennebra



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2020 - AU, Clexaweek2020 Day 5, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennebra/pseuds/Gennebra
Summary: Lexa enters Radiant Raiments and the lady behind the counter smiles at her. Lexa promptly drops her sword.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Hin Brii los Viintaas (Your Beauty is Shinning)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting anything that I wrote so please be patient with any problem with my tags or rating. This is a prompt from Clexaweek 2020 and I choose to make a Skyrim AU because I'm a bit obsessed with it. I would also like to point out that this is ubeted and as English is not my first language I will probably have some, if not many, grammatical mistakes. The title is in Dovhazul and it literally means your beauty is shinning. That all being said enjoy reading!

Solitude is a frequent stop during their travels and Elisif has even made her Thane, a decision Lexa is pretty sure the Jarl now regrets . She has made friends with most of the merchants but when she sold her spare jewellery in Radiant Raiments the merchant had mumbled the whole time, tried to pay less than her jewellery was worth and she was pretty sure she had insulted both her and Gustus under her breath and once the transaction was done she had said “finally” in the most annoying and condescending voice she had ever heard. Gustus had to drag her out of the store before she did something harsh like throttle the old hag.

Lexa had vowed never to return. And maybe to burn the place down.

But three years later here she is taking deep breaths before entering the store like a lunatic while Gustus tries, very badly, to hold back his laughter. She steels herself, tries to remember that she was the one who slew the world eater, the fabled Dovahkiin. She opens the door.

The first thing she notices is that there is a different person behind the counter. She is younger, blonder and when she raises her head she can see she is definitely prettier. And then she smiles.

Lexa can feel her face heating up and Gustus is now sniggering openly. She tries to pick her sword dignifiedly and straps it more firmly. She marches to the counter. The woman is smiling pleasantly which is a relief at first but then Lexa sees that her lips are trembling ever so slightly. She scowls at her and the blond bites her lips probably trying not to laugh but Lexa by then is too distracted to be mad. The blood that was tinting her cheeks has now rushed to other places. 

Gustus is still sniggering.

“Welcome to Radiant Raiment. How may I help you today?”

Her voice is not what Lexa was expecting. It is husky and low and Lexa is so so turned on is not even funny. Gustus nudges her discreetly and she realizes the woman is looking at her expectantly. She was definitely spacing out like an idiot.

“Oh. Yeah. Thank you. I was looking for” Her mind is blank. What in the name of the divines was she looking for? She looks around frantically and points at the first thing she sees “ That”

“This?”

“Yes. That ” It is a golden circlet, one that she is pretty sure is made of gold and diamonds. Fuck.

The blonde turns around to pick it up and Lexa takes the moment to try to sort her thoughts. She entered this damned store to buy a gift for her daughter`s name day. Not to buy what is probably one of the most expensive items on the store. She definitely has the coin but the part of Lexa that grew up poor and struggling is protesting. 

The girl turns around holding the circlet but does not hand it over. Probably afraid they are going to steal it, which is a fair assumption. She and Gustus have been travelling for a few weeks, having recently been away sorting guild business in Riften. She opens her bag, roots around for her fattest gold pouch and drops it unceremoniously on the counter.

The lady's eyes are as big as saucers. She has the prettiest blue eyes. 

“My lady that is is too much gold. This costs 3.500 septims and that pouch has about” She picks it up and bounces it a little bit “15.000 septims?”  
She is right and Lexa is even more impressed. 

“Yes, that's about right but I’m also interested in buying a few more things. What necklaces do you have?” 

The next few hours go by smoothly and pleasantly. Now convinced they are not going to rob her blind the woman, whose name is Klark, doesn`t hesitate to hand Lexa her nicest jewellery and they begin weighing the pros and cons of each and all of them. Lexa is pretty sure she is going to buy the silver and emerald one but she tries to appear indecisive.

Klark is smart and has the kind of sharp, witty rhetoric that Lexa adores. Her mother is the rude lady that had once traded with her. She hopes to own an alchemical shop and is saving up to maybe buy Angeline's Aromatics but feels that Klark`s Aromatics would be a silly name. She has been travelling hold to hold to gather as many different herbs as she can and learning from other alchemists. She has a scar on her shoulder from a sabercat attack near Whiterun. She had survived but her horse hadn't. 

In return, Lexa shares that she is the owner of Proudspire manor but she hardly ever is in residence. Her favourite city is Riften. Her favourite weapon are her swords but her bow is a close second. She loves smithing but whenever she tries to make jewellery she feels like a beginner. She owns a couple of horses but her favourite is a mare she bought in Markarth whom she named Silver because she has no creativity whatsoever. She tells her that once she had tried hunting what she thought was a solo Mammoth only to run for her life once she was chased by three more and a couple of giants to make matters worse.

She doesn't mention she is the Dragonborn.

Lexa’s fun ends when Klarks mom, Abby, gets back and hangs around like a particularly annoying Hagraven. She thinks Klark is also a bit upset and her hopes that she is also interested in her soar high.  
In the end, Abby reminds Klark that she has lessons to go to and soon and she is rushing to get her bag and supplies ready. Before she is off, however, she stops and looks at Lexa.

“If you're ever in the city please feel free to stop by.” And is out of the door so fast Lexa can't even say her goodbyes. 

Abby is practically glowering at her as she makes her purchases but Lexa is so happy she might as well be flying.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa absolutely hates her life. The ride from Heljarchen Hall has been cold, slow and long and she is miserable. The children are riding on the wagon along with half of her household. She shoots venomous glances at Gustus since that is his fault. He has the decency to at least look chagrined. 

It all began when she made the decision to go to Solitude for the second time in as many months. The children needed new clothes she reasoned with herself, and the kitchen could do with a few more supplies. She could also buy more ebony. So many good reasons. She would, of course, take them to the best seamstress she knew and Solitude also had all the goods she needed. 

She had told the kids and they were so happy they threw themselves at her and only her many years as a warrior had prevented her falling on her ass. She then made the necessary arrangements with Ryder, their aptly named wagon driver. Next on the list was Monty, the cook, that had made many requests the biggest being such a large order of yeast she had looked at him suspiciously but let it go. Monty was always experimenting and as long as he kept her children out of it he could do whatever he wanted.

She first noticed something was amiss when she went to talk to Anya. 

She had met her the first time she went to Riften, scamming a stable hand out of his money. They had been at odds at first but became good friends during the search for their treasonous leader, Titus. She had left her guild duties to follow Lexa and had volunteered to be her children’s protector and trainer upon meeting them. She shares a close bond with Anya and she is now the closest Lexa has to a sister.

Anya is also a little shit who gives Lexa way too much lip and she is pretty sure enjoys seeing her in pain.

So when upon hearing about Lexa’s plan she looks delighted and shares a conspiratory look with Gustus alarm bells go off in her head. She eyes them suspiciously but won’t lower herself by asking what is going on.

She makes the last preparations and goes to sleep. She wakes up feeling well rested but when she goes to breakfast she feels like she is one of her nightmares. Monty, Anya, her blacksmith Raven and even Harper, the peddler, are wearing what she knows are their travelling clothes. Anya looks delighted as she announces they would like to go with them to Solitude. 

Monty wants to pick the supplies himself, reminding her gently that the last time she tried to buy foodstuffs for the house she had purchased the lowest quality for the highest price. Raven heard she was going to the blacksmith and she would like to place orders for specially designed tools but she wants to discuss their functionality with the blacksmith herself. Harper simply feels like going to a big city. When she tries to argue that they could all go to Whiterun for that they puppy dog eye her into submission.

Her week-long, five people trip to stay for eight days in Solitude changes to a two weeks long, eight people trip with the duration of a month in the city. The children would like to stay longer in the capital to play with other children. The clothes will probably take at least two weeks to be ready anyway they argue. Raven would take her time rashing the problems of her tools with Sinclair. She would also like to talk to a healer because her leg is acting up. 

Honestly by the end, she would agree to anything as long as they stopped talking.

The bandits had bothered them incessantly from the first day to the last. Madi and Aden had handed them their behinds despite Lexas best efforts to hold them back from any fighting. Anya had just stood there smiling her best impish smile every single time. And called Lexa an overprotective mama bear.

She had gotten Monty drunk on the third day of riding and got the truth out of him. Gustus had opened his big mouth and told Anya of Klark, who in turn had told her wife Raven who then had told Monty on the promise of he would cook her favourite dishes. No one knows how Harper knows.

Lexa vows to get her revenge on Gustus. Maybe a nice itchy mattress will get the message across.

They try to always sleep on Inns but is not always possible and she has to admit that the days camping and fighting alongside her children are her favourite ones. The life that she leads is a dangerous one and she thanks the gods for giving her these moments of happiness that she thought she would never have.

They arrive outside the city gates after a night camping out on the rain and being woken in the middle of the night by bandits. Madi has the sniffles, Monty has a concussion and Harper has new things to sell. Lexa feels like killing something.

Her housecarl Nylah greets them enthusiastically. Proudspire manor is as always shining and almost unnaturally clean. Of all her housecarls Nylah is the one most dedicated to the keeping house aspect of it and had once spent half a day maniacally telling her all about her and Angelique's developing house cleaning supplies and how they are planning to expand their business. Impressive stuff apparently. All the other Thanes had come calling. 

They eat a simple dinner bought from one of the little stalls and go to their beds early.

They are at the door when Abby opens the shop. She smiles at Aden and Madi and crouches to their eye level to talk to them raining praises on them, how polite and handsome they are how she ordered the best fabrics to make their clothes. It's like she is a different person. She nods cooly at Anya and Gustus and tries to skin Lexa alive with her eyes. 

Klark comes down and takes Lexas breath away yet again. This time she made sure to double-check her sheath before coming. 

She greets them all enthusiastically and stops in front of Lexa who tries her best to look her in the eyes. Klark`s choice of dress for today is tight and some of her assets are on display.

She can see Anya and Gustus nudging each other.

Aden and Klark bond almost instantly but Madi is silent and sullen. Her daughter is always wary of strangers and Lexa can only wonder what she passed living in the streets of a wartorn Windhelm. 

Klark eventually draws Madi out of her shell by mentioning her necklace and talking about Lexa’s previous visit to buy it. They talk about which kind of clothes her children would like and Lexa tunes the conversation out and just contemplates the image they make. 

Her children are smiling nonstop now, from time to time while she is measuring them Klark touches somewhere ticklish and they all giggle nonstop. Anya and Gustus are passing each other a flask and conversing quietly in the corner, they look content a sharp contrast to how they looked the first they she met them. Even Abby is happy, from time to time looking up from her books to look upon Klark and her children with a softer look in her eyes than Lexa thought she was capable of.  
And then they are all looking at her.

“So mama is that a yes to them having supper with us today?” Madi asks her while Aden looks at her expectantly. 

“What?”

“I asked if Klark and her mama can come to Proudspire to have supper with us today. Three times.”

They are all still looking at her and she starts sweating. 

“Yes. Sure. No problem”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monty is delighted. He runs around the whole day buying supplies, cooking and takes a keg that she didn't know was there from the wagon. Apparently, he heard from someone in Riverwood about an ale made with Juniper Berries that was once produced in Helgen and is trying to recreate it. 

Nylah cleans the house frantically after she tells her about her supper plans but strangely won't meet her eyes after she says Klark`s name. She vanishes just before supper is ready.

Supper is a lively affair. Klark, whose name is spelt Clarke, rains praises upon Monty who glows with them and keeps her plate fuller than everyone else's, the children almost fight physically for her attention and she even manages to get an actual smile out of Anya. Thankfully Abby was called away to an urgent meeting with the Jarl.

Monty leaves to meet with Nathan, the Fletcher. The children start to drop around midnight and Anya and Gustus carry them to bed, leaving her alone with Clarke. 

They are both a little drunk on the surprisingly good Juniper ale and Clarke’s cheeks are flushed a pretty pink.

“So, I’ve been asking around and turns out you're the Dragonborn. Why you never said anything?”. Clarke`s devastating blue eyes are focused solely on her and the truth just comes out.

“I hate it. Being Dragonborn.”

Clarke’s eyebrows are high up on her forehead.

“Really? Do tell”

“I started my life on the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, who was at the time still run by Nia, the Kind. Then I was adopted by this couple who ran a mill but they actually did not want a daughter just someone to defend the place. I slept outside all year round and learned how to fight out of desperation until I found someone who actually taught me to sword fight properly. After I learned all they could teach me I left on my own looking for mercenary work. It felt like a new beginning, my chance at happiness. Before I knew it I was being arrested for a crime I didn't commit and the world was apparently ending and I was the only one who could stop it” 

Clarke scooches closer on the couch and holds her hand. 

“After I actually managed to defeat Alduin I still had a whole realm that was devastated by first by war then by dragons and I felt it was my duty to fix it.” Her throat closes up and she feels like crying. Clarke gets even closer and after a moment of hesitation hugs her. They stay like that for some time. Clarke’s skin is as soft as it looked like and her hair smells faintly of burnt herbs. Lexa finds that she feels safe in her arms.

“What changed?” 

“My children. One day I came home and they were no longer little kids. Madi`s hair was longer than mine and little Aden was my height and knocked me on my ass during practice. I was losing precious moments with my family helping people with their endless problems but felt too guilty to stop.” She trails off and Clarke nods encouragingly. “So I developed a system. After I defeated Alduin all Jarls named me Thane as a reward and gave me a holding and a Housecarl. If someone thinks they need my help they ask them and they check the problem to see if they can solve it themselves or hire a group to fix it, all free of charge. If it's something only I can handle they send a courier and I go. That's also the reason why I built Heljarchen hall, its location is very central.”

They continue talking for a long time and eventually fall asleep in each other arms. She wakes up when Nylah comes home with a crinkle in her back but feeling better than ever.

One month becomes two and she kisses Clarke for the first time during the annual burning of King Olaf, right in front of the pyre.

One day a courier comes and she has to leave. 

The next time she comes to Solitude she is wearing an amulet of Mara.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed reading it almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. I actually wrote Fanfics for all the days but they either ran too long or halfway through I ran out of inspiration but I will try to post them even if the prompt is over.


End file.
